<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rejected Garlic by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22393471">Rejected Garlic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, I am Supercorp Trash, Supergirl au, Vampire Kara Danvers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:40:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,045</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22393471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a Supergirl AU where Kara Danvers is a Vampire and Lena Luthor is her girlfriend. A night out takes a turn when Maxwell Lord decides to show up, Garlic and Vampires don't mix.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Danvers &amp; Kara Danvers, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Supercorp - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rejected Garlic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kara lie asleep on the living room sofa, the fluffy mint green blanket pulled all the way over her face, shielding it from any potential stray beams of light that broke through the closed curtains. Lena, with her shoulder leaning against the wall that separated the kitchen and living room, stare with a soft smile on her face. From the blanket nest came a soft snore, she was thankful her girlfriend was managing to get any sleep, last night went both better and worse than Lena had imagined. She knew Kara would be exhausted, at least is was not the restless kind of exhaustion. Len was having trouble deciding rather or not to make breakfast, would it be worth it? Would Kara even be up for eating after last nights events?<br/>
Lena took a quick glance at the clock, it was almost noon thirty, hopefully Kara would not be upset that Lena allowed her to sleep in. Kara needed all the rest she could get to aid her recovery. Despite being a vampire Kara loved to roam and adventure during the daylight hours, scratch that, especially during the daylight hours. Lena always found it adorable that Kara was so unlike the vampiric stereotypes. However her thoughts were cut short as the couch lump began to stir, Kara making a soft groaning sound as she removed the blanket from her face.<br/>
Her hair was a mess, but that cute birds nest of a hair-dew sent a tingle of warmth through Lena's body. Kara stretched her arms out and then rubbed at her eyes, taking in her living room surroundings. Lena tilted her head slightly and gave Kara a warm smile "How do you feel sweety?" She asked softly. Lena then made her way towards the sofa, where Kara had sat up slightly to allow room for her girlfriend to sit.<br/>
Kara gave a weak smile and a shrug "My stomach is definitely not my friend right now." Kara reached out, claiming Lena's hand in her own, giving it a gentle kiss. "How are you doing?"<br/>
Lena chuckled "Well physically i'm definitely doing way better than you, but last night definitely was a roller coaster. Like one that climbs super high and waits about a minute, while adrenaline and anxiety build up, before dropping you at an acute angle with ungodly speed."</p><p>----------<br/>
Last night:</p><p>Kara and Lena stood admiring themselves, and each other, in the mirror of their bathroom. Yes vampires do have reflections, in case you were curious, or you never met one before. Looking at the two of them you wouldn't be able to tell who was the vampire and who wasn't. Lena was outfitted in a chic maroon velvet suit paired with black and gold Chukka boots, topped off with a dark red lipstick and a very sharp expertly executed wing tip eyeliner. Beside her Kara wore an elegant cream colored suit that was patterned with beautiful pink red and orange flowers. On her feet was a pair of black converse, she decided to go with comfort over style in that department, she always gravitated more towards Chucks than fancy dress shoes.<br/>
Lena could not rid her face of the smile that was plastered across it "I know this is probably the last place either of us want to be seen, but as long as you're by my side tonight will be magical". Lena admired her girlfriend, both dashingly handsome and stunningly beautiful all at the same time.<br/>
Kara chuckled and shook her head, her blonde curls bouncing ever so slightly "I know how infuriating these business parties can be for you, i'd never make you endure it alone."<br/>
Lena rolled her eyes and shrugged "Maybe if it was actually a party instead of a bunch of white incompetent douche-bags constantly asking me why me and my business choose to help vampires try and live a normal life." she scoffed, biting her lip and shaking her head. "Maybe if they didn't treat them like monsters vampires wouldn't lash out that way. If you only paint them to be monsters obviously that's who they'll become".<br/>
Kara put one hand on each of Lena's shoulders, giving them a gentle massage "I know, i know, i am as appalled as you are baby, but you and L-corp are making so many strides. I wouldn't be able to live my daily life so smoothly without you and your biological advances. Also i wouldn't be able to live without you by my side as my girlfriend."<br/>
Smiling Lena gazed into Kara's eyes, that mimicked the ocean, her cheeks turning a gentle pink. Lena nodded. There was no need to get all worked up, especially when Kara would be by her side to help her get through the night and any potential agonizing encounters. Lean pulled her girlfriend in for a tight hug before moving to give her several successive kisses on her cheek, leaving no red lipstick marks, as she was a professional at keeping her makeup to herself. Kara giggled and returend the favor with a kiss to each of Lena's cheeks one to her forehead, and the final one to Lena's lips. "I'll meet you downstairs at the car, i just need to put my contacts in." Kara explained. Lena nodded before leaving her girlfriend alone in the bathroom to finish getting ready.<br/>
The contacts, made by L-corp, were made mainly for vampires to use during the day, to reduce the impact of light sensitivity. Kara didn't want any surprises at the party, so she felt she'd better be safe than blind. Everyone knew that Kara and Lena were dating, but obviously no one, except their very close friend group and Alex, knew that Kara was a vampire. Lena wanted to tell her workers at L-corp, she didn't want Kara to think that she was ashamed.Lena was far from that, Lena could not care any less of what the public, or her mother, thought of her being in a relationship with a vampire. However, it was Kara's idea to keep it on the down low, yes many vampires lived peaceful lives, especially with the current shift in ethos that L-corp and company alike have brought, but Kara didn't want to be seen as a vampire, she wanted to be seen as simply Kara Danvers The Journalist.<br/>
Kara frantically searched the medicine cabinet, taking only a few seconds to find what she was on the hunt for. Ipecac. These parties were always littered with garlic riddled hors d'oeuvres. Ipecac was her scapegoat in case anything came up that she absolutely could not avoid. The anti-vampire legion was always sniffing about those places trying to find ways to smoke out any hidden vampires they could. Not to mention people like Maxwell lord, people in high positions who strategically sought after eradicating vampires coexistence with humans. Kara gave herself one more look over before slipping the bottle in her purse and heading out the door.<br/>
After a long 45 minute drive of Kara and Lena playing little road trip games and guessing what treats would await them they arrived. It was a very modern building, most of the home turned party establishment was practically windows, Kara never understood why someone would choose that as a building design, apparently privacy was overrated.<br/>
Alex opened the door, giving both Lena and her sister a big smile and a nod. "Keep her safe Lena, i don't want to have to come storming in there if shit hits the fan, but i will if absolutely necessary".<br/>
Lena chuckled and gave Alex a small embrace "Alex, these people are professionals, or at least they like to think they are, i would never bring Kara anywhere that's not safe." Lena turned her gaze towards her girlfriend "I told her if she feels uncomfortable or sick that we can leave early".<br/>
Kara nodded "You didn't have to be our chauffeur, i know my limits." She said as Alex helped her out of the vehicle. Alex then proceeded to bring them both in for a tight hug "I know you two are adult enough to handle yourselves and each other, but not everyone here shares Lena's beliefs on vampires. So just look out for each other." Alex whispered in to their ears, before letting them go. "And i will always worry about my baby sister, now go have fun kids".<br/>
Kara and Lena both nodded before interlocking their fingers and heading towards the event that awaited them. Inside, the building was lit with a soft golden glow of light and there was a musicale group playing jazz on a stage in the far back. There were already plenty of guest mingling and making themselves seen.<br/>
Seventy five percent of the night went by without a hitch. Kara and Lena fraternized with acquaintances they knew from Catco, L-corp and its sister companies. It seemed like the party would be uneventful.<br/>
It was impossible to tell who was or wasn't a vampire. Kara knew she was not the only one, she could sense there was more than just a few top business people at the party holding the same secret as her, but like her they kept that separate from their day to day life. No one was obligated to out themselves as a vampire. The president had even made it illegal to subjugate people to testing or any means of exposure, the only exception being potential involvement in criminal activity.<br/>
Kara and Lena, mostly Lena, were in mild discussion with one of the scientist that worked under her at L-corp. Lena and the older male were discussing possible ways to improve the light sensitive eye contacts, and Kara was mostly admiring her girlfriend, admiring how enthusiastic and enveloped she could become with her work.<br/>
"How are you two gorgeous ladies doing." came a voice from behind them, it didn't sound friendly, more like bitter? Or envious?<br/>
Lena rolled her eyes and turned around slowly, hands making their ways across her chest. Maxwell lord. "Maxwell. How unfortunate to see you here." She stated, a subtle scowl settling on her face.  Kara shifted a little bit, taking a sip from her champagne glass before speaking "We didn't know you were here. We would have noticed, i know how much you like to make an entrance." she chortled.<br/>
He smiled, a big devious grin, clasping his hands together "Oh don't worry girlies, the party is about to begin. I hope you're still thirsty." He gave one small nod, his eyebrows raised as he turned on his heels, heading straight for the stage.<br/>
Kara growled, loud enough for only her girlfriend to hear, before chugging the rest of her drink and setting the empty glass aside. Lena gave her upper arm a gentle rub "Don't let him get to you hunny. Whatever he has planned we can handle it." She finished just as the crackly sound of a microphone filled the giant room, the band taking it as their cue to cease.<br/>
There he was, Maxwell lord, standing on stage behind the microphone awaiting everyone's undivided attention. Within a matter of seconds the room filled with clapping, Mr.Lord was one of the highest scientist in his field after all, it was no surprise he retrieved such an ovation. Kara nibbled her lip as she gave one or two half-hearted claps. She knew he was not here to be awed over, he was scheming.<br/>
Maxwell put one hand up to silence the crowd. He leaned slightly closer to the microphone "It is wonderful to see the nations greatest and most devoted minds here in one place. Where would science be if not for us." He said pausing as he let his eyes fall where Lena and Kara stood, giving them a wink. "Unfortunately even in this day and age there are still things not all of us can agree on. Vampires." He scoffed shaking his head. "However, i feel it is only a matter of time before we, the smartest minds, can find a way where humans prevail. But i digress,we are not here to discuss those...creatures. I am up here to share a toast with  you, a toast to the future. The future where humans are at the top of the food chain."<br/>
Just as he finished all of the servers came out with silver platters, handing out glasses filled to the brim with a cloudy yellow-orange beverage. Kara and Lena shared a look as they took the glasses that were handed to them. Kara cringed slightly at the odor that emanated from the glass. She leaned towards Lena and whispered in her girlfriend's ear "It's some kind of Garlicy concoction."<br/>
Lena watched as many of the people in the crowd shifted and murmured among themselves, they too realizing what was going on. She glared down at her glass before returning her attention to her girlfriend "Kara you don't have to drink it, i know you're not the only one here, it won't look suspicious." Lena's eyebrow rising subtly as she spoke, indicating to Kara she knew of other vampires in the crowd.<br/>
Kara smiled weakly, but before she could respond Maxwell continued his speech "Now share with me this toast." He raised his glass slightly." Yes yes. i'm sure you have realized by now, it is garlic based, i have a few friends that work in the winery business, they have been experimenting with this garlic based alcohol. I wont be offended if you decline. Just know however i will be weary of you." He finishes, narrowing his eyes and scanning the crowd, a devious glint in his eye.<br/>
Kara felt her stomach tighten, she knew what she had to do, luckily she came prepared. Maxwell lord was cynical, to say the least. Kara lifted her glass to the air "fuck it." she whispered as she chugged the whole glass, scrunching her face and resisting the urge to gag as the horrible taste filled her senses. Lena gazed at her girlfriend, befuddled, was she crazy. "What are you doing. This is basically poison" Lena hissed through gritted teeth. "Not to mention it taste horrible." She said wiping her tongue with a napkin, finding it hard to swallow as the aftertaste seemed magnified compared to the initial taste.<br/>
Maxwell lord had only stayed a moment to watch his compatriots before disappearing off the stage. Kara took a few deep breaths, her heart beat picking up pace and her palms becoming sweaty. Her throat seeming to tighten as well, if only subtly  "Le...Lena i had tt..ooo, he already doesn't trust me." She explained as she found it hard to focus, her hand gripping the back of her neck as pain began to shoot through her body, she needed to make quick use of the ipecac serum. Kara held up a shaky hand before Lena could say anything else to her, they could finish this conversation later, right now she needed to get the garlic out of her system. For such a small glass there was an absurdly high garlic contents pumped in to it.<br/>
Kara squinted as her eyes darted back and forth to find the nearest, most discrete bathroom, she was taking deep quite breaths trying to keep herself together. She could not pass out or it was game over. Lena watched mortified, how could her girlfriend be so careless? Kara clenched her teeth together in agony, trying to keep her fangs from making a forceful appearance, she knew her body would try and fight back. Her eyes locked on their target, the bathroom. She pushed past Lena. Kara could feel her body shaking. Her stomach was clenched tight, churning with distress. Her blood was practically boiling her whole body basically sweating, as shots of pain rang through her body every now and then. She gave a few people forced smiles and nods along the way, her lips pressed tight together as she didn't trust herself or her fangs. Finally Kara reached the bathroom, making sure no one was in there before locking the door.<br/>
She retrieved the brown bottle form her purse, finding it near impossible to keep her composure, finding it impossible to keep her hands from trembling. There was no time for measurements, she cracked open the bottle and took a big swig, swallowing hard.<br/>
There were measures that could be taken to counteract the effects of garlic. Like snake venom garlic was fast acting, but there was a small, not so graceful, window of opportunity that prevent it from being lethal. In minute doses garlic could be digested by vampires, but his was far beyond that case. If Kara let the garlic run its course she would not make it out alive. Ideally refusing the drink would have been the best idea, for her body. The second best option would have been to drink less, but as long as she got the garlic out of her system before it could do permanent harm she would live to kiss her girlfriend another day.<br/>
The serum was fast acting and quickly rid her stomach of the garlic and anything else that was lingering in there. The garlic was gone, but the effects, the pain would unfortunately not subside with such ease. Luckily the tightness in her throat loosened, although she knew soreness would follow. Kara flushed the toilet, and lifted herself back to her feet, her head was spinning, her body still very shaky and overheated. After getting herself cleaned up and put back together, externally at least, she realized there was knocking at the door. Lena! She had explained nothing to Lena, she probably was beyond freaking out, and possibly furious.<br/>
Kara rushed towards the bathroom door unlocking it, she was actually quite surprised Lena had not already torn the door off its hinges. Lena joined Kara in the bathroom, slamming the door behind her and re-locking it. "What the hell were you thinking? Actually you clearly were not thinking at all, that was completely foolish of you." Lena spoke her voice shaking, not knowing at all what to do with her hands as they went from combing through her own hair, to resting on her hips, to finally settling crossed over her chest.<br/>
Kara rubbed at her eyes, which were throbbing, actually her whole body was throbbing. Garlic hurt like a bitch. She swallowed and cleared her throat before she spoke, her eyebrows furrowed at the soreness growing in her throat. Her body had gone through enough garlic for a human lifetime. "Lena. Lena i know what i was doing. i brought...i brought a get out of jail free card, well not necessarily free and definitely not unscathed.  But Lena sweetheart i knew what i had to do." Kara swallowed hard, trying to keep her breath. "I know, i know i should have told you, i do know that, but if i told you would you have let me come tonight? I know how dangerous these extreme Anti-vampire cults can be. At least this will get lord off our backs for a little while." She huffed, growing more and more exhausted as she spoke, finding herself needing to lean against the wall to keep herself up right.<br/>
Lena glared at Kara, shaking her head slowly, her jaw tight before she spoke "Kara Zor-el Danvers. I know you want to do what's best for us, what's best for me... but your selflessness.. your selflessness could have gotten you killed...killed. Tonight. My life means nothing if you're not here with me." Lena wiped her cheeks of the tears that had escaped her eyes. She pressed her lips together and let out a sigh before bringing Kara in for a tight hug. "You are smart and you are wise, but you are also an idiot sometimes".<br/>
Kara's heart broke a little as she watched tears stream down her girlfriend's cheeks. She let herself be pulled into the warm embrace. Even now her body still a trembling painful oven. Kara rested her head on Lena's shoulder and wrapped her arms around the other woman.<br/>
Lena loosened her grip and pulled away "Let's get you home, i bet your body hates you right now." She chuckled softly. Lena moved towards the mirror, getting herself together before offering Kara her hand so they could leave this hell hole hand in hand.<br/>
When they finally got home, it was about one in the morning, Kara was fast asleep in the back of the Rolls Royce, her head leaned against Lena's shoulder. Lena had told Alex not to take them home, as she knew Kara would be in deep shit if her sister found out the shenanigans she pulled, instead she called upon her personal driver. It was a process getting a half asleep dazed Kara up the stairs, Lena making sure she had a secure hold on her girlfriend as she guided the way. Lena had left Kara on the couch so she could change out of her party clothes and when she got back she found her passed out.<br/>
Lena wanted to stay mad at Kara for being so foolish, but watching the blonde sleep just made her so week. Her heart fluttered, she was just thankful she hadn't lost her tonight. Lena knew trying to sleep in a fancy suit could not be comfortable, long nights at L-corp during crunch time, so she took several minutes to change Kara out of her suit and in to a pair of cozy dark gray sweat pants and a plain blue t-shirt. Kara did not stir once, clearly the garlic had sucked so much out of her. Lena pouted slightly, feeling bad for the vampire, then she kissed her forehead before leaving her with a blanket. </p><p>-------<br/>
Present day</p><p>Lena held Kara's hand in her own and with the other she gently rubbed Kara's knee "Yeah you basically have the vampire version of the stomach Flu, maybe next time you should consult with me before pulling dangerous stunts." She said her voice laced more with concern than it was anger. Lena was not upset with her, it was a stupid decision albeit very brave. Selfless was an understatement for her girlfriend.<br/>
Kara winced as she coughed into the blanket, her throat a flame from having to deal with garlic and then rejected garlic. "I'm sorry, and i know it was probably not the most well thought out plan. I promise i will not put myself in danger again before consulting you." Kara gazed into Lena's sparkling green eyes, the room was barely lit, a dark blue hue from the small amount of light that managed to get in through the drapes, nonetheless she could see them so clearly. The perks of being a vampire, in most situations, heightened senses.<br/>
Lena gave Kara's knee a gentle squeeze and smiled "And lucky for you i was not feeling petty, Alex knows nothing of your little stunt."<br/>
Kara gave a bashful smile, looking down at her lap "Thank you." She was embarrassed, she did not even consider how it would effect Lena or Alex. Sure in theory her plan was thought out, but one wrong mistake, one minute too long, and there would be no taking it back. Kara felt warm, not from the slight fever she still had, but from realization. "I know sorry wont take back what you went through last night." Kara whispered, her voice slightly scratchy. She was fighting back tears, because she felt she had no right to cry, not after what she put Lena through. Why was Lena not more furious with her?<br/>
Lena's brows furrowed as she watched Kara, even in the dim light she could tell her girlfriend was fighting some inner battle. Lena sighed softly and pulled Kara in to a hug, letting the other woman's head rest on her chest. "I wanted to be mad at you, i really did." Lena admitted "But all that matters to me is that you are safe, that you are okay. It was beyond... stu...ridiculous, what you did, it was so risky. What you did. But i know that's who you are. That's the woman i want to spend my life with. It's you Kara Danvers".</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Don't worry this is not how their story ends, there is plenty more content to come!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>